


Day 7: Kindness

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week, Dead Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “Goodbye, Law.”
Relationships: Bepo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Day 7: Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This was originally posted on Corazon's birthday, so Happy Birthday Rocinante!**

Corazon found the snow irritating as it whipped around him, forewarning a storm of massive proportions. It wasn't as if the snow could even touch him any longer – being dead tended to make that impossible – but it still bothered the part of his mentality that made the connection between the white particles and the cold he had felt overtaking his body as he succumbed to the bullets his older brother felt were best put to rest within him. He felt a tugging at the edge of his mind, like a rope trying to pull him along a different path, one he was supposed to take. But he couldn't go, not quite yet. Because after witnessing his body being recovered and Law nowhere to be seen, it became his mission to find the brat and make sure he was still alive, that Corazon's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

_So I'm playing the babysitter again,_ he thought with an exaggerated sigh, but he found that the thought didn't have quite the heat it did when he genuinely hated children of all shapes and sizes. _Damn it, Law, where are you?_

With every step Corazon took, the tugging became harder to ignore, but he was determined to carry on until he could see that familiar face. That familiar face with faded tan skin and white splotches, the eyes that held anger and sorrow and a spark of life that refused to go out, and the black on white hat that witnessed every bloody and horrible thing that its owner had seen.

_“Mmmm...”_

Corazon stopped abruptly, head turning from one side to the other. What in the world was that? It definitely was not Law; it wasn't even human. The sound came again and Corazon reluctantly went off of his set path to find the source, sating curiosity just barely rising on his 'To-Do' list above finding Law. The source of the sound happened to be a bundle of white barely visible amongst the snow. He crouched and reached out, hand passing through the trembling back. The bundle jolted and unfurled to reveal black eyes and a black nose. It was a… polar bear? It gazed directly at him and Corazon recalled reading at some point, as a child, about animals being able to sense the presence of spirits. Interest lost, Corazon stood and returned to his original path, ignoring the polar bear cub following on his transparent heels.

It took another two hours before Corazon finally found Law. The rope-like tug was almost painful now, and he wouldn't have noticed the small form curled against a tree if the bear hadn't huffed and leaped through the snow towards it. He followed it just as quickly.

_“Law!”_ he breathed, relief flowing through his ghostly body as he dropped to his knees.

Law didn't hear him, of course, but he stirred when the bear's nose touched his cheek. He raised his head and Corazon's no-longer-existing heart broke at the frozen trail of tears on his face. He looked exhausted and hurt and as if he was going to give up on life again. The bear made a small noise and licked Law's face, brushing off the powdered tears.

“...you must be alone like me, huh?” he whispered.

The bear settled down next to Law and looked pointedly at Corazon with a human-like focus before nuzzling against Law, who wrapped an arm around it and buried his face in its fur.

“It's okay… Bepo. We won't be alone anymore.” He squeezed the bear closer. “We'll be nakama, and we'll raise money to buy a ship and get even more nakama… and we'll set out to be pirates.”

Corazon bowed his head slightly, then reached out and let his hand hover just above Law's hat.

_“Goodbye, Law.”_

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I wrote this before it was revealed how Law and Bepo met.**


End file.
